Dark Carnival
by CinnamonShip
Summary: It's in Sift's POV for a short time, but I promise there'll be SolGam and Kurtuna in later chapters! T for language. (Abandoned/Unfinished)
1. Notes

**It's my first time don't, please, don't call the fanfiction police!**

* * *

Notes:

You're in Writer's POV,  
This contains a lot of Yaoi and Cursing, so if you or your parents don't like cursing, and are watching like a Hawk, please exit. NOW  
Some characters are OOC or just Psiioniic. You won't know, but it's good to know stuff  
Most of Miituna's texts are jumbled so here's his and Sollux's alphabet:

1=I  
5/2=S  
3=E  
4=A  
7=T  
8=B

Only Psiioniic uses a double II  
There are 4 OCs though they don't have relationships with the other characters  
Sollux mentions mind honey a lot but I'm not putting in what it is

That's all.

* * *

**Sorry this was just notes, I'm making the next chapter an Actual Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Tickets

Sift looked out the window of the Yellow house. 'Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we go, Can we gooooo?' she signed, she then pointed at a distant circus tent and after getting Espean's attention. "Yup!" Espean replied. "Jeez. You didn't need to say it that much! I don't know how the rest of you put up with her!" Sachiku complained. 'RUDE,' Sift signed, mimicking Kankri pose. "-sigh- Come on, Sachiku! I just got her to stahp doing that!" Espean hissed. 'Sorry,' Sift signed. "Sift, I was talking to Sabooger," Espean sighed. Espean shooed Sachiku out of the room and started packing stuff. "Let's hope they didn't run out of tickets already," Espean hummed as she put the bag over Sift's shoulder. Sift nodded and took Espean's hand. They headed outside towards the Circus.

****Time Skip****

Espean went up to the ticket booth. "How many for two?" she asked the ticket giver. "Kids aren't allowed. Only are you allowed if you're 16+," the ticket giver said. "EXCUSE YOU. Sift is fully well a 15 year old that's turning 16 TODAY. So if you think you can get away with calling my sister a "little kid", you're WRONG!" Espean lied convincingly. "S-sorry, ma'am, h- here are your tickets," the ticket giver gave her the tickets and she paid the $20.03. 'Thanks,' Sift signed to Espean. "No problem, just don't murmur anything about your age, okay?" Espean whispered. Sift nodded.

**Skip to house**

"Kinfre!" Espean yelled when they went inside the house. Sift looked at her confused. Kinfre tripped in front of them and stood up, "Yes?" "Take this ticket," Espean gave him her ticket. Sift looked surprised. "Ethpeen!" Sift forced out, since she didn't have a tongue, it sounded like a threat. "Shushushush... It's fine. Just give me your passports," Espean hummed. They did so. "0_0 Why does it say you're both 20?" she asked. "... I don't know," Kinfre smiled and said that. "Miththakes," Sift forced out. "-sigh- Sift, why do you speak like that, yet you sing finely?" Espean asked. "I thon'th nyeow," Sift forced out. "Just keep signing," Espean sighed. 'Okay!' Sift signed.

* * *

**That was... Short. Sorry, let me try to make it longer on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dancing

**A little fourth wall breaking, but whatever. Right now, it's around... 9:00 PM and they're walking to the carnival.**

* * *

'God I feel like a mary sue,' Sift complained. "Yeah, well just be glad I'm not acting anymore. I don't want them to know I'm not as silly as I was in the house," Kinfre mumbled. 'You got the tickets?' Sift asked. "Yeah," Kinfre said. "Wait." He stopped and checked the bag if they left something. Inside was a 3DS, some skittles, a pokemon cartridge, a Animal Crossing cartridge, Kinfre's phone, two pairs of headphones, a knife (better safe than sorry) disguised as a lollipop, few more candy stuff, some pokemon teddy bears(they're little), and their tickets and passports. Kinfre remembered the first scary carnival they visited and Sift hung on to him like her life depended on it, so he brought her favourite pokemon along so they can feel the pain instead. '? What are you doing?' Sift gestured and signed. "Nothing, let's keep moving," Kinfre said. 'Okay, it's right there you know,' Sift pointed to the entrance, which was just around 12 feet off. "-.- Don't you think I can see that?" Kinfre said annoyed. He handed her a ticket and her passport and they went inside.

There were two lines in front of them now and one, they could tell, was the disabled section. It was long, but not as long as the other. Kinfre sighed. "Come on," he mumbled. They lined up behind some kid with red and blue glasses. He was with another kid with hair in front of his face. The kid with hair on his face noticed Sift. "H3y, wh47'5 y0ur n4m3?" he asked. 'Sift!' she answered. "Miituna-/Sift-" both children looked at them. "50rry," they said and signed to them. 3 minutes later, Kinfre felt guilty. "Look Miituna/Look Sift, if he let'2 you talk to hi2 2ibling, you can," the glasses guy and Kinfre said at the same time. "Y35h!" Mituna said, not loudly though. 'Thank you!' Sift signed. "C4n w3 t4lk?" Mituna asked Kinfre. He nodded his head. Sift signed a question at the glasses guy and did a victory pose. "50, 8l4hb 8l4h 8l4h-" Mituna rambled on about something and Sift signed with fast replies. "2o you're the guy who'2 2ibling talked to Miituna?" the glasses guy asked. "Yeah, but Sift isn't my Sibling. My name's Kinfre." "2ollux." They shook hands and exchanged glances. "Weird, how come 2he can't talk yet you can?" 2ollux asked. "She cut off her tongue," Kinfre retorted without spilling too much information. "Can I ask you a question?" Kinfre asked. "2ure." 2ollux answered. "He's older than you right?" Kinfre asked. "Wow. You're about the fir2t per2on who actually noticed." Kinfre mentally let out a sigh and faced the other. "Dude, the line just moved up," Kinfre stated. "Oh, thank2. Miituna!" he called his older sibling who was talking about mind honey to Sift and move up 2 spaces. "So, what did you talk about?" he asked. 'Can't tell! It's sseeccrreett,' Sift retorted. Kinfre rolled his eyes.

**Time Skip**

They walked in the other part of the large tent and sat where two empty seats were. Kinfre looked around, Sollux nowhere to be found. But he didn't have that much time to check before the lights turned off. Sift hugged the Ching-a-ling plushie with no mercy almost started to cry when nothing happened for two minutes. Suddenly lights swirled and circled the stage before landing it's blinding gaze on a man wearing skeleton make-up and a skeleton suit. "Jack Skelington?" Sift murmured before music played and a booming voice shouted through the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Creepers and Emos, step right up, STEP RIGHT UP! Come closer! You won't BELIEVE your eyes! Behind this curtain, witness something you've NEVER seen before, heard before, dreamt before, The most amazing show on EARTH! It's the most amazing show on EARTH! DO YOU WANT TO BE WIDELY ENTERTAINED? PEOPLE TO KNOW YOUR NAME? Well, they say things aren't always what they seem to be, EVEN YOUR GREATEST FANTASIES. You won't believe your eyes! Won't even recognize, the wonderment that lies, behind the shimmer and the lights! IS IT TRUE WHAT THEY SAY? IS IT ALL JUST FUN AND GAMES? Or is there more behind the make-up and the faces full of paint? I ask you, do you want to come and play? DO YOU WANT TO COME AND PLAY?! {Actual media: Ask Sober Gamzee - Enter The Dark Carnival.}

**Carnival Skip**

Kinfre exited the large part of the tent with the bag in his hands, mostly shoved by people out of the tent and looked around after the crowd settled.. Sift was not there. He spotted Sollux just a few feet away and walked to him. "Dude, do you know where Sift is?" he asked Sollux. "No, do you know where Miituna i2?" 2ollux asked. Kinfre shook his head. "(2igh) Fucking great. Let'2 a2k that guy if we could go back to the tent." Sollux pointed to a guy with messy black hair wearing jeans, purple sneakers and a familiar Capricorn shirt. They walked up to him. He turned around. "sUp?" he asked. Sollux looked irritated. "Um... I lost my friend and he lost his brother in the other part of the tent," I answered for Sollux. "Oh, oKaY. wHo ArE YoU tHoUgH? CaN't Be TaKiNg JuSt AnY MoThErFuCkErS iN tHe TeNt," he replied. "2ollux," he said. "Kinfre," Kinfre said. "CoOl. SoLbRo. KiNbRo," the Capricorn said. "My NaMe'S gAmZeE." "Fine GZ, just take us to the other part of this tent."

**Sift's POV**

Miituna and Sift decided to stay for a while. She found him 2 seats before her and they hid under their seats. 'Why are we doing this, again?' she asked. "83c4u53 1 w4n7 70 m337 50m30n3," Miituna replied, almost unhearable through the thick noise of clutter through the tent. After the noise exchanged from the large part of the tent to the other part and the doors slammed shut, Sift got out of her hiding space and walked over to where Miituna was. She sat down next to him (He's sitting nearest to the walkway). They ducked behind the seats in front of the ones they sat behind and peeked a little at the performer who just got on stage from behind the curtain. It was that guy who wore the skeleton suit from the opening. He started doing the gestures that he had done on the beginning of the show. Miituna sat up, clearly unable to see and the man spotted him. The man trudged over to where they were as Sift lifted her head but Miituna nor Sift minded. His gaze softened a little at their smiling faces . "H3ll0!" Miituna muttered. The man shook his head and signed:

;You really shouldn't be here, what's your names?;

"M17un4!" he said, while Sift signed,'Sift.' "0h, 5h3 541d 5-5-5-5-51111111111... 17'5 ju57 51f7," Miituna said. The skeleton man was surprised and took Miituna's hand. He spelled out some letters on his hand. "Kurl0z M4k4r4?" Miituna asked. Kurloz nodded. Sift almost giggled at the "manliness" Kurloz showed. She made a gesture of clearing her throat and signed,'Can you show us a trick?' Kurloz nodded and led them to the stage.

**Kinfre's POV**

After waiting for everyone to leave and going to the door, Gamzee got out some keys and opened the door. He dropped them and gaped at the sight he saw. So did Sollux. Kinfre looked at them confused before he looked at what they were seeing. He, too gaped at what he saw. Miituna and the skeleton guy were dancing to music Sift was singing. Scratch that. Miituna and the Skeleton guy were spinning around to the music of Sift's singing and Miituna's laughter. "TaKe A sEaT fOr NoW, KinBro, SolBro. No PoInT iN iNtErRuPtInG tHiS MiRaClE At WoRk." "That'2 an under2tatement" Sollux mumbled, taking a seat and rubbing his temples. Kinfre took a seat next to him and Gamzee just leaned on Sollux's seat. (That's it no more "ThIs" I'm lazy!) "Waddya mean? Kurloz looks so motherfuckin' happy!" Gamzee said. "Fucker's been up and plastering on falsities for years. Nice to see him back in his groove." "I guess it's the same thing for Mitz. He won't let anyone touch him. God, when his ex kissed him, he frickin' punched her face! Fuck, Psii lost his shit with Mitz for that. I've never seen the guy so angry. It'd been an accident, but I guess people will interpret it how they will. Latula was really good about it though, which surprised me more than anything. I half expected rumors to start up about him being some retarded woman beater...I dunno really..." Sollux stopped rubbing his temples but still had his hands close to his face. "Same for Sift. It's her worst fear to sing out in public, not including me, Espean, Sachiku though. When some unintended guy walks in she stops and starts crying! It's just strange seeing her sing to anyone else otherwise me," Kinfre looked at Sollux. He was going to ask him if he was okay before the singing and laughter stopped and Kinfre looked up to see and embarrassed Sift, a happy Miituna and a Kurloz being tugged to them. Kinfre got up and walked to Sift. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sift nodded. He then directed his attention to Sollux. "Sollux, dude, are you okay?" he asked. "Y- Yeah, fine. Mitz, we have to go home. NOW," Sollux mumbled. "S0l, 4r3 y0u 0k4y? 4r3 y0u h4v1ng b4d 0n35 4g41n?" Miituna asked him. "We... have to... go-" Sollux fainted. Sift walked over to Sollux and poked him.

;Miituna, can you tell me what happened?;

* * *

**That was longer than expected. BTW I might give up on Miituna's speaking term of using letters on his dialogue and just use it as his texting dialogue. :T Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^w^**


	4. Chapter 3: Mistakes

**Another chapter O3O**

* * *

;So, fucker's past out from a headache? I've seen people past out but not from a headache. It's either REALLY bad or he's a fucking pussy;

Sift cringed at the words Kurloz spelled. 'Don't call him that!' she told him. "Don't call him that! It Fuckkkkkkkking hurtth!" Miituna let out another display of twitches. Kurloz made a gesture of apology, and seemed pleased to find he was easily forgiven. Gamzee went wide-eyed about something but it must not have been about this situation because he just shrugged it off. "So, how are we gonna help this Motherfucker?" Gamzee asked. Sift cringed again. 'Looks like he needs some expert mind honey or something,' Sift spelled which made Miituna giggle. "Yeah, he doeth," Miituna replied. 'I don't think he's gonna be able to eat it after passing out though,' Sift joke-replied. "Maybe he CAN!" Miituna said jokingly. Kinfre started poking Sollux's body. Just then did Sift hear a whispering going on with Kurloz and Gamzee. Kinfre stopped poking him and Gamzee picked him up. They walked behind the curtain and through the door in the back. Outside behind the large tent, were even more tents. Gamzee looked around, and spotted a purple and black one, his. With Kurloz leading, they went over to Gamzee's tent. Inside were a bunch of horn piles, a large clothe pile, and a bed(Plus a dresser but it's under the clothe pile). There were a bunch of pie tins everywhere, ash everywhere and unknown residue.

;Miituna, do you and Sift want to play outside?;

Sift smiled at what Kurloz had said, which meant yes. Miituna jumped up and down saying," YESYEYSYEYSYYEYSYYEYSYEYYSYEYYSYYEYYSYEYYSYYEYSYYYEYSYYEYYSYYYYEEYYSYSYYEYSYYEYES!" They went outside, with their bags, and started battling each other on pokemon under a dead tree nearby, Miituna having a level 71 Chestnoaght, a level 69 Talone, a level 79 Lucario and a level 45 Chingaling. Sift had a level 81 Delphox, a level 56 Dragonite, a level 82 Absol and a level 39 Eevee. In the end, Sift won. Not because she had better leveled pokemon but because Miituna kept picking accuracy decreasers or attack decreasers. 'Hey, do want to see what their doing?' Sift asked Miituna after she heard Sollux scream. "Hell yeth!" he responded. Sift got up and started walking. She started thinking about what they were doing in the tent but got cut off as Miituna started yelling. She opened her eyes and-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

A branch from the dead tree had scratched straight through her right eye, her yellow eye. She started bleeding and crying. Miituna rushed to her side. He took her hand off her eye and examined it. It had ripped part of it and the right part of her face was partially scratched. "Are you okay?" Miituna asked, putting her hand back on it. "Yeth, let'th thutht thee whath They'd done," Sift said. Miituna nodded and led her back in the tent. Gamzee was Patting the back of a coughing Sollux and Kurloz was talking to Kinfre just as the two came in. "Hey, Mi- Oh my god, Sift are you okay?!" Kinfre broke of his sentence. Kurloz stood near Miituna and Sift gazed down at her feet as the others gathered around the entrance. "Miituna, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sollux hissed.

;Hold on, mother fucker, might not be up and be Miituna's fault!;

"Ith ithn't hith faulth. A branth thrachthed my eye," Sift explained briefly. Miituna patted her back and Kinfre removed her hand. He inspected the eye and put a bandage in front of her face. "Where dith you geth thath?" Sift asked and pointed at it. "FANFICTION CONVENIENCE. NOW HOLD STILL," Kinfre described, kinda breaking the fourth wall and abridge-like. He covered the left side of her face then covered the top part to hold up the left-side's bandages. It didn't look perfect but it would have to do. "Come on, Sift, we got to go home," he said. 'We can't! It's like 12:00 AM and I want to sleep!' she complained. "Fine. I guess we can sleep somewhere," Kinfre sighed. "You can sleep here, motherfucker," Gamzee said to Kinfre. Sift cringed.

;Then I guess Sift can sleep in my tent.;

Sift looked uncertainly at Kurloz then Kinfre but then decided not to complain. She followed Kurloz to his tent which looked kinda the same but neater. Kurloz had a king sized bed, but it could only fit two people. Sift decided against her better judgement and slept using her plushies as her pillow. It was actually comfy. She woke up around 3:00 AM to see Miituna snuggling Kurloz, she was content. 'Looks like this ship will work out!' she thought. She sighed quietly and happily then went back to sleeping.

* * *

**Forgot to mention that Sift uses the same writing to talk and think. Didn't think this through... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now excuse me, I have an avatar to update. =w=**


	5. Chapter 4: Cookies

**I was bored so I decided to update. -_-**

* * *

W4K3 UP!" Miituna yelled. Sift awoke surprised. Kurloz did too.

;Miituna, what the FUCK?!;

Kurloz rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, but u5ually, I wake up at 7:00 AM, I even 5tay awake 5ince 6:30 5ometime5..." Miituna babbled. 'Miituna, what do you do after you wake up?' Sift rubbed her eyes. "Well... I wake up 2ollux at 7:10 then eat breakfast then brush my teeth then-" Miituna told them what he does after he wakes up. 'That might be different from Kurloz and Gamzee's daily routine, and I know it's different from mine, so let us sleep and you can go get Sollux,' Sift explained. She needs to wake up at 7:30 AM. "Okay!" Miituna ran out of the tent and into the other. Both Sift and Kurloz hoped no one saw.

"SOLLUX!" Miituna yelled waking up Sollux. "Oh god- I2 it 7 already?" Sollux yawned. Gamzee, for some reason was still snoring and very much asleep. Kinfre ignored Miituna and went back to sleep. "miituna, let'2 go out2ide, they're trying to 2leep," 2ollux whispered. Miituna nodded and they went outside. They sat under the tree near the one where Miituna and Sift had been a while ago and discussed what happened for another 30 minutes.

7:30 AM  
Sift woke up and looked around. She was alone. She shrugged it off and gathered her stuff then trudged off to Gamzee's tent. She went into the tent and looked around but saw no sign of Gamzee. She awoke Kinfre anyway. He yawned and gathered his stuff then they went outside to find Kurloz and Gamzee talking to Sollux and Miituna. 'Looks like things are going well!' Sift chuckled. They walked over to the small group and the group noticed them. "Oh, hey. We were ju2t talking about you," Sollux said casually. Sift tilted her head. "We were talking about waking you up5 or not!" Miituna explained. "Oh. Why?" Kinfre asked.

;We're all up and mother fuckin' thinking about exchanging ChumHandles! If you have one, that is;

'We have ChumHandles,' Sift explained. "Sift's 'BlindFallenAngel' and mine's 'CreepyRisenDemon'," Kinfre explained. "Cool. Mine'2 twinArmageddon2 and Miituna'2 twi2tedAffliction," 2ollux said. "Kurloz's taciturnClown and mine's terminallyCapricious," Gamzee said. They got out their phones and each other. The clowns split up from the others and went back to their tents. Sift and the others sneaked out onto the street. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 'So what happened in your tent?' Sift asked, abruptly. "Well, Gamzee and Sollux are now officially boyfriends. Man, when you speak shipping, there's no way you're wrong," he replied. 'I Flippin' Knew It!' Sift signed, victoriously. Kinfre mentally face-palmed himself and sighed. They approached their house and Kinfre opened the door acting stupid again. "Hey guys! Why were you out so long?" Espean asked. "Probably since they knew that it was No TV Day yesterday," Glacean answered. "Or that Dave was over here yesterday night," John added. "LET THEM ANSWER," Espean retorted annoyed. "Well... A friend got a slight headache and so we decided we wanted to help," Kinfre answered, easily. "Oh," Sachiku said. "GUYS I MAID SOME COOKIES!" Jane said from the kitchen. 'Jane?' Sift signed, questioningly. Kinfre shrugged. She went out of the kitchen with two trays. John went up to her and said," Aw, Yis. Are these your famous- Ummmm... Jay?" "Yes?" "Why are they shaped like dicks?" "Dddicker doodles." Things got awkward really fast. "I''m just kidding!" Jane started putting two cookies on top of each other, so that they looked like bones. "Here you go!" she said and started handing out the sugar bone cookies. (Sugar Cookies) 'That explains why they were white, other wise it would've been very racist,' Sift observed.

* * *

**I'll end it there because I'm not really in the writing mood today.**


	6. Chapter 5: School

Sift stared out the window. 'I guess I should sleep... It is 9:00 Pm,' she thought.

*?'s POV*  
- was currently updating her shippings. "Hey 'Heiress', go to sleep," Jeff Jr said. "Ha ha. Nice one "Jeff" but I'm tending my shipping wall right now," the 'Heiress' responded. "I'm not kidding it's literally 9:00. You can tend it later Siften," Jeff yawned. He went into his room and footsteps could be heard up the stairs. Drecend walked up and opened his bedroom. "You know, he's your moirail. You should listen to him," he murmured. Drecend went into his room and closed the door. "He's not my moirail..." Siften murmured but went to her room anyways, abandoning the picture she was drawing of a cat and several of her teddy bears.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

Siften awoke on the floor again. "Jeez. Why do I always end up on the floor?" she asked herself. She made her bed, grumpily and walked out her room. She walked downstairs and put her face on the table. "Get your face off the table and get ready you're almost late!" Jeff said with a toothbrush in his mouth. Drecend, however, was already waiting by the door with his backpack. Siften grabbed a cereal bowl (Yes she grabbed it out of the air, Fan Fiction Convenience) and poured milk in it. She grabbed a cereal box and poured a little bit of cereal in it. She ate what she poured in the bowl and went to the bathroom to take a 4 minute shower. *** She brushed her teeth after she put her school clothes on and got her bag from upstairs. She walked over to Drecend and Jeff. "Took you enough time but never mind my complaints, LET'S GO!" Jeff babbled.

***About as much time it is to get to school***

Jeff and Drecend seperated from Siften as they went to their classes. Music and Art Class. Siften, the unlucky one, had to go with Library. She likes reading and all, but she already read the whole Warrior Cats series. She usually just draws and gets in trouble then just sits there for the next 10 minutes then makes an excuse to go outside. She walked in the college, she sighed as she heard library was canceled for the day. She didn't have another subject for another 30 minutes so she decided to walk out the college. "Hey, Fuck for Brains, how's your Lisping tutor?" Siften turned her head to the idiot who said a curse word. Then she noticed. It was Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor, and this was one of their fights. She had never seen one, but she had heard of them. Seeing one of these were pure luck to everyone except Siften. She hated fights and more importantly, hated cussing. She had always tried to get away from these fights. There was a "RRRR (click)" behind her as the doors closed. She was at the garden so she was surrounded by large bushes that prevented her from escaping. And the only other exit from the garden was blocked by the fight. There wasn't a crowd, it was just Eridan and Sollux and her, but she hated being in the spotlight. She looked around but saw no where she could hide without being noticed. She knocked on the door as loud as she could but to no prevail. Everyone was already in their classes. "-Did you hear that?" Sollux asked. "Hear what? All I hear is your stupid mouth talking!" Eridan said. 'Shiz. They found out!' Siften looked again for a place to hide...Nope. Footsteps were leading over to her, she closed her eyes and squeezed in a nearby corner. "Hey." The footsteps stopped. "What are you doing here?" Sollux asked. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Sorry..." Siften murmured. "What are you sorry for? Fuck. You remind me of Miituna! Look, this is a college, kids aren't suppose to be here," Sollux said with a strong lisp. She looked at them confused. Then she remembered she was only around 4'1 (It's not what my profile says but whatever!). "I'm not a kid! I got here because I'm great with Math! I... uh... Library was canceled so I decided to go outside. I didn't thinkyouwerehere..." she said. "Oh. Sorry." Sollux said. "it's fine... I just have to go inside..." Siften murmured. "Okay," Sollux said. He glared at Eridan. "Wwhat?" Eridan asked. "You have the key2 right?" Sollux asked. "Oh... Yeah," Eridan took some keys out of his pocket. He opened the door using the keys. "Thanks... My name's Siften... You're Sollux and Eridan, right?" Siften asked. Sollux raised his eyebrow. "Yeah." Siften nodded at this and walked in the college, over to Music. "Okay, you are now able to go to your next room." Siften backed away from the door as a class walked out the door. She could hear doors opening and the chatter of teens laughing and talking everywhere. After the class got out, she walked in. "Welcome Siften, did you remember your flute?" the teacher asked. She nodded, going to her seat and putting her bag on her seat. She opened the bag and got out the flute.

* * *

**That didn't seem like an actual chapter, you say? Well... Um... I guess it wasn't! But whatever. I just hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
